It Won't Be Like This For Long
by ScandalousScavos
Summary: A songfic for Chandler and Erica  the little girl, not the pregnant lady . :


A/N: Hi guys :) This is the first fan-fic I've ever uploaded, and I'm really, _really _nervous about how it is. Reviews are much appreciated, ya know, to build my self-esteam. :D Anyways, onto the story. This is basically a songfic for Chandler and his daughter, Erica, to the song 'It Won't Be Like This For Long' by Darius Rucker. I HIGHLY suggest listening to the song before reading the fic, that way you get the full effect. But, another thing, I never like the fact that Monica and Chandler moved, so their still living happily in Apartment 20. Okay, here it is. Enjoy :D

_He didn't have to wake up._

_He'd been up all night, lying there in bed listening to his newborn baby cry._

_He makes a pot of coffee, he splashes water on his face._

_His wife gives him a kiss and says, "It's gonna be okay."_

_"It won't be like this for long. One day we'll look back laughing at the week we brought her home. This phase is gonna fly by, so, baby, just hold on. It won't be like this for long."_

Chandler groaned as he heard his bedside alarm clock go off. He had gotten absolutley no sleep that night, due to Erica's insecent crying and screaming. Jack had slept perfectly, not even waking up during Erica's tantrums. Three feedings, five diaper changes, and two very long walks around the apartment with Erica in his arms, tear stains in a perfect line down her cheeks.

He smashed his hand down on the clock, silencing the shrill beeping before it woke up Monica. Ironically, she had only woken up twice. He didn't mind though, because she had been getting up the past four nights. He never knew his first week of parenthood would be so hard. He threw the covers aside, slowly swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He put his head in his hands, raking them through his hair before getting up and walking slowly out of the room, leaving the door cracked.

He turned on a small light in the kitchen, then groggily turned on the coffee pot and stumbled into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, seeing his blood-shot eyes, with dark circles surrounding them, and sighed.

_This'll look really good at work today, _Chandler thought as he splashed cold water onto his face, hoping it would wake him up.

He returned to the kicthen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Steam rolled from the top of the cup as he walked to the sink, washing the dirty bottles from the night before. He was so, so tired, he could barely turn the faucet. He couldn't stand the thought of having to do this every single night for God knows how long.

He turned around as he heard the bedroom door open, seeing Monica slowly step into the living room. Her hair was in a messy bun atop her head, and she was wearing his blue robe. She looked refreshed, after a better nights sleep. She walked into the kitchen and looked at him lovingly.

"Honey, did you get any sleep?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his bare chest. Just feeling her sweet embrace immediatly made him feel better. He laid his head on hers and held her close.

"Not really," he said with a small chuckle. "But, at least you did."

"You know it's gonna be okay, right?" she said, looking up at him, smiling radiantly.

"I'm sure," he said, kissing her lips lightly and looking at her beatiful face. "It's just really hard right now."

"I know honey, but it won't be like this for long. One day we'll look back laughing at the week we brought them home. This phase is gonna fly by, so, baby, just hold on. It won't be like this for long."

_Four years later, 'bout four-thirty, she's crawlin' in their bed._

_And when he drops her off at pre-school, she's clinging to his leg._

_The teacher peels her off of him, he says, "What can I do?"_

_She says, "Now, don't you worry. This'll only last a week or two."_

_"It won't be like this for long. One day soon you'll drop her off and she won't even know you're gone. This phase is gonna fly by, if you could just hold on. It won't be like this for long."_

"Erica! Jack! Hurry up, your father's waiting!" Monica screamed, packing up two small backpacks, one pink, one blue. She packed a small stuffed animal into the pink one, and a toy firetruck into the blue one, along with a pack of crayons and coloring books into each.

The two children came running out of their room, Erica in a small purple sundress, and Jack in a pair of jeans and a camo t-shirt. Erica was carrying a Barbie, dressed in jeans and a bikini top, with miss-matching shoes. Jack was holding Krog, Chandler's old toy, but without his gun.

"Mommy, do we have to go to pre-school?" Erica whined, jumping on the couch next to her.

"Yes, sweetie. Now, you and Jack be good for the teachers, okay?" Monica said, hugging her kids and trying to force back tears. Her babies were going to school for the first time and she was emotional. She had also chosen not to accompany Chandler and the kids, because she would end up crying her eyes out and not letting them leave her side.

"We will, momma," Jack said, squirming from her embrace and running towards the kitchen.

Chandler emerged from the bathroom, wearing his casual clothes. He had the day off to take the kids to pre-school, and calm Monica down until they came back. He knew how obsessive and crazy she was going to be, so better to be safe then sorry.

"Alright guys, you ready?" he said as the kids looked over to him.

"YES!" Jack yelled, jumping up and down excitedly.

"No," Erica mumbled, burying her head into Monica's side.

"Now, Erica, baby, you're gonna come straight home after, and mommy'll be right here waiting for you," she said, holding her daughter close. She was dreading the moment when she would have to watch them walk of the door. They were growing so fast.

"Okay guys, let's go!" Chandler said, clapping his hands together.

Jack ran for the door excitedly, jumping up and down. Erica stayed close to Monica's side, who's eyes were now welling up with tears.

"Erica, baby, it's time to go," Chandler said, holding out his hand.

Erica looked him up and down, then placed her hand in his. He picked her up into his arms, then stood up. He looked down at his wife, who had already started to cry.

"Honey, you gonna be okay?" Chandler said as she stood up and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, with a wave of her hand. "Mother's get too emotional over these things, anyway. Now, get the hell out of here before I start crying again and won't let you take my babies."

Chandler smiled at his wife. She was just so amazing. He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her lips softly. "Don't worry. They're gonna be fine."

"I know," she said with a smile. "I might not be, but they will. Now, let me say goodbye."

Chandler lowered Erica down to his mother, and they embraced. Monica kissed her on her cheek and fussed with her hair.

"Be good, okay baby?" Monica said, kissing Erica on the cheek one more time before Chandler pulled her away.

"Okay," Erica said, leaning into her father's chest.

"Come here, Jack!" Monica yelled, bending down and opening her arms wide for her son.

He ran into her arms and she kissed the top of his head, tears flowing down her cheeks as he pulled away, running for the door again.

"Come onnnnnn!" Jack whined, jumping up and down with his hands on the doorknob.

"Mon, you sure you're gonna be okay?" Chandler asked, still holding Erica, wrapping an arm around Monica's waist as they walked towards the door.

"I'll be fine," she said, reluctantly opening the door. "I love you guys! Be safe, and behave!"

Jack ran out of the door, stopping at the stairs to wait for Chandler and Erica.

Chandler pulled Monica into a hug. He whispered, "I love you, they'll be fine," as he walked out of the door.

About twenty minutes later, Chandler, Jack and Erica arrived at Stepping Stones pre-school. Jack jumped from the Porshe and ran to the front door as Chandler held Erica's hand.

Chandler held the door opened as Jack ran through, excitedly joining the other kids in the play area. Erica, however, drug her feet and stayed close to Chandler, clutching his hand and looking around nervously.

The teacher, a slender, older woman with glasses, walked up to them, smiling warmly down at Erica.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm Mrs. Redd, you're new teacher," she said, a wide smile still plastered across her face.

Erica just stared, then looked up at Chandler. He smiled, then nodded for her to speak back.

"Hi," she said, in a low, almost inaudible voice.

"Are you ready to go play with the other children?" the teacher asked, extending her hand forward.

"No!" Erica cried, clinging to Chandler's pants and burying her face in his leg.

Chandler smiled nervously at the teacher and wrapped his arm around Erica. He bent down and rubbed her hair.

"Erica, honey, it's gonna be okay. Your mom and I will be back to pick you up in a couple of hours, I promise," he said soothingly into her ear.

Tears were slowly streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at him, her eyes pleading. "Daddy, please don't make me go. Take me home!"

Chandler felt like he was going to cry. He'd never seen his daughter this way before. It literally broke his heart.

"Erica, you have to stay," Chandler said reluctantly.

"No, no I don't! You can take me home!" she screamed, louder than before.

The teacher looked at Chandler and his torn eyes. "Let me take care of her."

Chandler nodded and gave Erica a hug. "I'll see you later, baby. I love you."

"Daddy, NOO! Please, PLEASE don't leave me," Erica squealed as the Mrs. Redd pulled her away from Chandler's leg. Tears ran down Erica's face, dripping off of her chin as she sobbed violently.

Chandler had to look away. He hadn't seen her this upset in a really long time. His heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces as he heard her crying, screaming for him.

After a few minutes, the screams subsided and Mrs. Redd walked back over to Chandler.

"What can I do?" Chandler said, concern flooding his voice.

"Now, don't you worry, Mr. Bing, this'll only last a week or two. It won't be like this for long. One day soon you'll drop her off and she won't even know you're gone. This phase is gonna fly by, if you could just hold on. It won't be like this for long."

_Someday soon, she'll be a teenager, and at times he'll think she hates him._

_Then he'll walk her down aisle, and raise her veil._

_But right now, she's up and crying, and the truth is that he don't mind._

_As he kisses her goodnight and she says her prayers._

_He lays down there beside her, till her eyes are finally closed._

_And just watching her, it breaks his heart, cause he already knows..._

_It won't be like this for long._

_One day soon that little girl is gonna be all grown up and gone._

_This phase is gonna fly by, and he's trying to hold on._

_It won't be like this for long._

_It won't be like this for long..._

Chandler walked to his daughter's bedside, watching her as she smiled up at him, a bright, radiant smile like her Monica's, if that was even possible. He smiled back, watching her as she clutched her bunny, which he'd given her the day she was born.

"You ready for bed, princess?" he said with a smile. "Looks like your brother's already left for dreamland." He looked over his shoulder at Jack, who was comfortably sleeping, one leg off of the bed, and drool descending from his mouth and down onto his chin.

Erica let out a chuckle and layed her head on her pillow. She looked at Chandler and smiled again. "Can I say my prayers?"

"Sure you can, baby," he said as she climbed out of her bed and got on her knees, clasping her hands together.

"Dear God, please keeps my whole family safe, especially my mommy and daddy. They take good care of me, and I love them more than anything. I love them more than Jack does, and they know it," Erica began, Chandler letting out a small chuckle at the last sentence.

"Anyways, take good care of us, and keep me and Jack out of trouble. Always make sure daddy and mommy know that I love them, and make sure daddy knows he's the bestest daddy in the world, and I couldn't live without him," she said, turning and smiling at Chandler as his eyes watered slightly.

"Amen," she said with a nod of her head as she climbed back into her bed, and Chandler tucked the covers around her.

"Love you, babygirl," he said, bending down and kissing her cheek.

Just as he was beginning to walk out, he heard a small whisper behind him.

"Daddy?" Erica whispered.

"Yeah," Chandler said, turning around looking into her big blue eyes.

"Will you stay with me till I falls asleep?" she said, a half smile on her face.

"Sure," he said with a grin, walking back over to the bed and scooting in beside her. He wrapped his arm around her tiny body as she buried her head in his chest.

"Daddy, tell me the story again," she said, smiling against his chest.

"Again?" Chandler said, with an exaggerated, dramatic sigh.

"Yes, again," she said with a loud laugh.

"Okay, so where do you want me to start?" Chandler said, turning off her bedside light.

"LONDON!" she said, really loudly, causing Chandler to shush her.

"Once upon a time, there was a man and a woman, who started off as friends. There was always something special between them, like no one else, but they never noticed it until a magical night in London brough them together. After that, the man and woman kept their relationship a secret until Uncle Joey found out. Then they fell in love, got married, and decided they wanted a child. But, the woman couldn't have a baby herself. Well, after a lot of struggles, they finally found a woman who was willing to give up their baby to them. But, when she went into labor, the man and woman got a surprise. Their were _two _babies in the woman's stomach."

Erica smiled, knowing what was coming next.

"And the surprise baby just happened to be a beautiful, blonde, baby girl," Chandler said, touching the tip of Erica's nose.

"And the family lived happily ever after, right daddy?" Erica said excitedly.

"Right, sweetie, now go to sleep," Chandler said in a whisper.

"Okay. I love you, Daddy," she said, snuggling into his chest and yawning as she her eyes slowly fluttered closed.

"I love you, too, baby," Chandler said, rubbing her long, blonde hair as she drifted to sleep in his arms.

He stayed awake for a while, just watching her sleep. It hit him hard that he may not have too many nights like this one left. He thought about her going into high school, getting a boyfriend that he would _never _approve of, and graduating. He thought about the day she got married, and how he would have to give her away. He thought about when she would start her own family, and he'd be a grandpa.

But, no matter how happy those thoughts were, they depressed him. The older she got, the further she'd drift away from being his little girl...

Monica walked into Jack and Erica's bedroom and looked around in the darkness. She smiled, and a tear forming in her eye when she saw Erica, snuggled comfortably against Chandler, both of them sleeping. As much as the sight warmed her heart, the thought of how uncomfortable he'd probably be in the morning after sleeping there all night finally struck her.

She walked slowly over to the side of her bed, clutching her robe tightly to her body as a breeze blew through the kid's opened window. She shut it quietly, then nudged Chandler's arm.

His eyes fluttered opened at the light touch of his wifes hand, nudging him awake. He turned carefully towards her, slipping his arm out from under Erica's neck, trying not to wake her. He slowly swung his legs over the bed and stood up, standing beside his wife.

She took his hand and they walked out of the kids room, leaving the door slightly cracked.

"Hey, honey, what time is it?" Chandler asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Four-thirty," Monica said, looking back with a smile.

"Why the hell are you up this late?" he asked as they made there way into their bedroom and pulled the covers back, laying down together.

"I had to pee," she answered with a giggle as she snuggled up against him and he hugged his arms around her.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, honey, what is it?" she said, looking up at him with concern.

"Do you ever think about the future? I mean, the kids future? he asked, nervously.

"Oh, of course," she said, wondering why he looked so depressed. "Why?"

"I mean, I just hate that they're growing up so fast you know? Especially Erica..." he said, his voice trailing off.

"Ah, you're afraid she isn't gonna be "daddy's little girl" anymore, huh?" Monica said with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking? This isn't funny," he said seriously.

"I'm sorry, Honey. But why are you so upset about this?"

"I'm not upset, I'm just...I don't know what I am. I just think the time is going by way too fast, and we barely get time to enjoy it. One minute I'm rocking her to sleep, the next she slamming a door in my face, telling me to leave her alone. One minute I'm walking her across the street, and the next I'm walking her down the aisle," he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Monica looked on as he continued his heart warming speech.

"Mon, I just, I don't want it to go by fast. Every moment is so precious, but it goes by like that," he said, with a snap of his fingers. "Why can't it go by slow? And I try desperatly to hang to each and every moment, because I know that it might be my last."

Monica eyes teared at up. She had never seen him so passionate about his little girl before. The next thing he said hit hard, and she realized just how true it was.

"I mean, it won't be like this for long. One day that little girl is gonna be all grown up and gone. This phase is gonna fly by, and I'm trying to hold on. It won't be like this for long..."


End file.
